Sólo un humano
by Cosopepapenes
Summary: Una pequeña y sombría silueta oculta entre las sábanas, sollozando, hipando y temblando. Un joven masajeando su espalda sin emitir un solo sonido. Una escena desgarradora para quien la viese. KYMAN. (Kyle x Cartman) Oneshot.


**_¡HOLA! Bueno, tenía ganas de hacer un one-shot bonito que no contenga insultos, sólo una escena que considero completamente posible entre Kyle y Cartman, teniendo en cuenta todo lo que pasó el segundo y la comprensión del judío.  
Es algo que pasó similar a un rol mío que adoro, por lo que decidí escribirlo y publicarlo. Espero que lo disfruten. uvu_**

 _Una pequeña y sombría silueta oculta entre las sábanas, sollozando, hipando y temblando. Un joven masajeando su espalda sin emitir un sólo sonido. Una escena desgarradora para quien la viese._

Suspiró el mayor, quien consolaba a aquel joven castaño. Con cuidado, se acostó a su lado, sin interrumpirle, sin causar molestia en aquel muchacho robusto que, ahora, estaba entre los brazos del pelirrojo. El segundo besó con delicadeza la frente de quien tenía en medio de sus brazos.

No era la primera vez que sucedía. Los insultos que lo molestaban eran más y más frecuentes, a pesar que desde que creció llegó a la pubertad intentaba ser una mejor persona con todos, el odio de aquellos seres a los que alguna vez había molestado no cesó.

Aquél que lloraba no era nadie más que **_Eric Cartman_**. Aquél que lo contenía no era nadie más que **_Kyle Broflovski_**. Ambos salían desde hace tiempo juntos, pero el castaño seguía recibiendo los típicos insultos de personas ajenas a él. _«Gordo»_ Repitió en su mente. _«Bola de grasa» «Sí, claro, músculos»_

Era doloroso que cada dos segundos que transcurran los demás no hagan más que recordarle sus defectos, tal como él había hecho con ellos hace años atrás. Era deprimente ver como el castaño hacía hasta lo imposible por negarlo y dejarse caer en la oscura noche, inundado en lágrimas cristalinas y suspiros cargados de emoción.

No era como antes, cosas habían cambiado en él y en su entorno. Actualmente mantenía una relación seria con Kyle, se sentía acompañado por él, e incluso, protegido, sin embargo, una compañía no significaba que dejaba de tener problemas u "odiadores". Kyle lo entendía, y se mantenía a su lado para darle la mano cada vez que lo necesitaba. A Cartman eso le gustaba.

 _¿Cómo un muchacho como el "culón" podía derrumbarse?_

 _Sencillo. Era un humano, detalle que el pelirrojo se había esmerado en recordarle cada cuanto._

 _Las palabras le afectan aunque no lo parezca y lo mantenga en silencio, las letras le duelen, las sílabas se encarnan en lo más profundo de su corazón causándole una eterna agonía._

 _Años y años del mismo insulto que no lo había dejado en paz ni en su subconsciente._

El alma en pena gimió de dolor, prendiéndose al judío como una garrapata, ocultando su rostro colorado como tomate en el pecho ajeno.

Reconocía que fue una mierda en todos sentidos, un asesino, **_un monstruo_**. Alguien que había manipulado a todos a su favor, y que probablemente lo seguía haciendo sin ningún tapujo, sin poder evitarlo. _Eso no quería decir que no le afectaba lo que él mismo hacía._

Por su culpa, un muchacho se había quedado sin padre y sin madre; por su culpa, un doctor se había quedado sin esposa por haber hecho que se suicidara; por su culpa, hundió a su actual pareja en odio cuando eran niños; por su culpa, él mismo se había quedado sin un padre y sin poder aprender absolutamente nada de él.

 _—Tranquilo... —_ escuchó.

Sin embargo, Cartman no contestó, sólo le dirigió una mirada, que bastaba más que mil palabras. En ella se reflejaba el dolor que nacía en lo más profundo de su ser, su inseguridad, sus complejos, el miedo que yacía silenciosamente en sus venas.

Sintió como la mano del mayor se posaba en su cabello sedoso para acariciarlo, logrando calmarle sólo un poco.

 _—Estoy... ¿estoy gordo? —_ Ya sabía la respuesta, un jodido "sí", una afirmación que le partiría el alma, pero necesitaba oírlo de quien amaba. Había puesto su corazón en las manos de él, nadie más que él podía romperlo totalmente y acabarlo sin mirar atrás.

Fue todo lo contrario. El pelirrojo lo tenía en sus manos, sí, pero había decidido acogerlo y cuidarlo, brindarle su calor a pesar de todo.

 _—No, Eric... —_ murmuró el ajeno, con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios rosados, sin dejar de acariciar al sollozante. _—Sólo tienes huesos grandes. —_ Agregó, a modo de consuelo, y depositó un suave beso en los belfos ajenos, al que Cartman correspondió delicadamente, más tranquilo.

Los minutos pasaban, y al fin sus lágrimas amenazaban con detenerse. Limpió los rastros secos de éstas con los puños de su buzo.

 _—Eres hermoso, Eric..._

El comentario le sorprendió. Elevó su mirada hacia su amante, quien le observaba apacible y compasivo, con una pequeña media curva en sus irresistibles labios.

 _—Y tú el mejor, Kyle. —_ Murmuró enfático, no sin antes besarle y acomodarse en sus brazos nuevamente.

Ambos se quedaron dormidos, entrelazados, juntos.

 _Estar junto a él lo haría fuerte.  
_ _Estar junto a él lo hace fuerte. Sentía como si pudiera derrumbar a cualquiera que le hacía daño a él o a su judío.  
_ _Estar junto a él le hacía notar que podía sentir emociones fuertes. El amor, el odio, la tristeza, la compasión.  
_ _Estar junto a él le hacía recordar que había hecho cosas buenas por los demás aunque no lo pareciera.  
_ _Estar junto a él le hacía recordar que era sólo eso, que era sólo un humano._

 _ **No era un monstruo.**_

 ** _Era sólo un humano._**


End file.
